Devil Succubus
by Hobbittmom
Summary: Harry meets a bewitching succubus who turns out later to be the devil
1. Default Chapter

Harry and the Devil

I do not own the characters from J.K. Rowling's book or any other characters from Heinlein's books, Frank Herbert's or any others. The only character that belongs to me is "Kelly."

Summary: Harry gets tempted by the Mirror of Erised again and meets a succubus who becomes real who can make all his dreams come true. The only thing is, he can't sacrifice himself for England by dying. Harry enters other universes and gets to play with time.

****

Harry's POV, Summer at the Dursley's, just before 7th year:

_Harry walked down the tunnel to the Chamber of Secrets, his wand held out in front of him, lighting his path._

"What am I doing here?" He thought to himself. 

He knew he was dreaming, but it felt so real. He could feel the moldy, musty air moving past his skin. He could feel the clammy sweat running down his face.

The tunnel twisted and turned until finally, Harry came to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. There, in front of him were the snakes that he had to talk to, to open the Chamber door.

A hissing escaped his lips. "Open up," he hissed. Both sides of the Chamber door pulled apart. Harry swallowed the lump that his risen in his throat.

He walked past the entrance and into the shadowy Chamber. The pillars on either side rose up to the vast depths. Each pillar carved with snakes that seemed to be watching him.

Harry looked around nervously as he walked deeper into the Chamber. There in front of him rose the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"What am I doing here?" He thought to himself.

Finally, walking up to the base of the statue, Harry saw something that made his heart lurch. It was the mirror of Erised.

"What's that doing here?" He thought.

Harry walked up to the mirror. He read the inscription one more time just as he had during his first year at Hogwarts..

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi

__

He had never been able to figure out what the strange inscription meant, though Dumbledore had told him that it showed one's hearts desire.

Harry knew that it did. It had showed him his whole family. The one thing he desired most.

Sure enough, there he was in the middle of the mirror and standing behind him were his family. His mother and father. Grandparents, aunts and uncles. A whole crowd of people.

Harry felt tears start in his eyes. Why was he dreaming about the Mirror of Erised? He had put the past behind him. He knew that it was dangerous to keep dreaming of being reunited with his family. Dumbledore had warned him not to live in dreams. That it could drive one mad.

Suddenly, Harry heard footsteps resound throughout the Chamber. He turned and looked behind him. Approaching him was a tall girl with long brown hair. Her face was pretty. Angular with a long nose and big blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The girl came up to him and stood beside him.

"Did you like what you saw inside the mirror?" She asked him.

Harry turned back to the mirror. Then he looked back at her.

"No," he said. "It's dangerous. It only shows me something I can't have."

The girl looked at him, a small smile curving her mouth.

"Who said you can't it?" She said. "What if I were able to promise you that you could have your parents back?"

Harry stared at her in shock.

"No," he said. "That's impossible. They're dead. You can't bring the dead back to life."

"Nothing's impossible…with time," she said.

"With time?"

The girl nodded at him. "Your parents died sixteen years ago, Harry. What if I were to show you a way to go back in time and get them? What would you do for me?"

Harry stared back at her in shock. "Go back in time?" He asked. "That's forbidden! Wizards aren't allowed to mess with time. It's against wizard law." 

"It's against wizard law, Harry. But not everyone has to follow wizard law."

Harry stared back at her then at the mirror. His mother smiled at him and Harry felt his eyes sting.

"It's still impossible," he said. "They died sixteen years ago. Even if you went back and got them, you'd change my past. I wouldn't exist as I am now. No," he said shaking his head. "It won't work."

"Look at me Harry," said the girl. "It will work. I'm not talking about changing your past. I'm talking about changing your future."

Harry looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

The girl suddenly looked around. Harry did too, wondering why she was so suddenly interested in the surroundings.

"The sun's coming up," she said. "It's time for me to go. We'll talk again later."

"Wait," said Harry, as he saw her image start to fade. "What did you mean about changing my future?"

But it was too late. Brightness was entering the Chamber of Secrets and suddenly Harry felt it against his eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn," he muttered, as he blinked his eyes rapidly. That was one of the strangest dreams he had ever had, and for Harry Potter, that was saying something.

Once, he had dreamed the Dark Lord had come back with the help of Wormtail and had performed the killing curse on a poor old Muggle. His scar had started hurting during the dream and had woken him up. It was a good thing too, for it had been a warning that the Dark Lord was nearby and was actually trying to kill him.

But did the dream he had last night mean anything? His scar didn't hurt so it didn't have anything to do with Lord Voldemort. Harry wondered about it as he got out of bed and got dressed. He didn't know if he should ask anyone about this. He was tempted to, but he didn't think it was important enough. It's just that, and he hated to admit this to himself. The dream was so disturbing. As if the girl was trying to tempt him.

Harry went downstairs to get breakfast and met Dudley in the hallway. Petunia and Uncle Vernon had given up on the diet two years ago and Dudley was now almost too big to fit in the hallway. Dudley gave him a fearful look as he proceeded Harry into the kitchen.

Not that Harry blamed him. During the summer last year, the Death Eaters had been looking for Harry and had almost found him. They had cornered Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon while they were out with Dudley and had tried to use them to get to Harry. But luckily, the Order of the Phoenix had found out and had saved Harry's relatives before they could be harmed. The Death Eaters had been caught and sent to Azkaban, but ever since then, Harry's relatives had walked fearfully about him, afraid Harry's presence would bring more dangerous people about.

Harry sat down at the table across from Dudley, who immediately started in on his bacon and eggs, wolfing them down and giving pig-like grunts of satisfaction. Harry watched him in disgust as he started putting marmalade on his toast. 

Aunt Petunia was just setting the kettle down and had kissed Dudley on his fat head when Uncle Vernon scowled at Harry.

"Have you got that letter yet?" He asked, his moustache quivering.

Harry stared at him. Uncle Vernon never brought up anything to do with magic or Hogwarts. What made him decide to bring it up now?

"No," said Harry. "Though it should be arriving soon. Er…why?"  
Uncle Vernon's eyes squinted at his nephew. "Why?" He growled, as 

though Harry asking him why were some unspeakable crime. "Because, last year those…those MONSTERS nearly killed your Aunt Petunia and me…THAT'S WHY!"

Harry stared at him. "And?"

Uncle Vernon's eyes opened wide and his mouth opened like a fish. "AND!!" He bellowed. "We don't want that happening again! The sooner you're out of here, the sooner we can live in peace and quiet again!"

Suddenly Harry understood. They were intent on getting rid of him, though for himself, he was just as intent on leaving. They weren't concerned for his safety. They weren't concerned that it was his last year at Hogwarts and that he still hadn't decided what he wanted to do when he was done. They just wanted to get rid of him so they could go back to their boring, normal, muggle lives.

Suddenly, Harry wasn't quite so hungry. He stood up and was about to leave the table when Uncle Vernon's voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He roared.

"Back to my room!" Shouted Harry. "That way you don't have to be around me anymore!" And Harry stormed out of the kitchen and went back upstairs to his bedroom.

Once he got there, he looked around and was disheartened. It was too early to pack and he had no one to talk to. Hedwig was gone. Harry had sent her to Ron's a day ago to ask if he could come and stay the summer with him. Harry had been hurt that Ron hadn't asked him to stay but he had swallowed his pride and sent Hedwig off. He couldn't stand it if he had to stay here the whole summer.

Harry went to his desk and decided to pull out his textbooks. At least he could study for his N.E.W.T.S (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) until his letter from Hogwarts arrived, or more hopefully, Hedwig arrived with his answer from Ron.

Two hours, frustrated by studying, Harry heard a clicking at his window. He looked up and to his relief, saw it was Hedwig.

"Thanks goodness," he said, as he got up and went to the window to open it.

Hedwig fluttered into the room and landed on his desk. Harry went to her and hurriedly tore off the letter that was attached to her leg. He opened it and read Ron's reply.

_Dear Harry,_

How are your holidays? Probably not that good what with the Muggles, eh?

Of course you can come stay with us this summer. I'm sorry I didn't mention it after we got off the train. How about in a couple of weeks, ok? I wish it could be sooner, but Mum and Dad are in Romania visiting Charlie and I've got to ask them. 

Hey, how about we spend our last days this summer at the Leaky Cauldron? I've got some money saved up and it would be fun to let off some steam before we start back to school. Let me know what you think.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend,

Ron

Harry read the letter thankfully and then pulled his quill and a piece of parchment towards him. Two whole weeks. Well, it could be worse. He could survive that long with the Dursley's. At least he'd have something to look forward to. And he liked Ron's idea of blowing off steam at the Leaky Cauldron before they had to start the new term. Harry still had quite a bit of wizarding gold left and thought he deserved a good time at Diagon Alley before he started his last year at Hogwarts.

Harry wrote out his reply

_Dear Ron,_

Thank you for saying yes. I'll reserve a spot on the Knight Bus and see you in two weeks. 

I like your idea of blowing off steam at the Leaky Cauldron before we start back at Hogwarts. It should be a lot of fun. Count me in!

I'll see you in two weeks.

Harry

Harry folded the paper and called Hedwig over to him. 

"I know you just got in but could you please go back to Ron's place?"

Hedwig looked over at him, her amber eyes fixing him with an affectionate glance as if to say it was okay.

Harry attached his letter to her leg then ruffled her feathers. Hedwig gave him low hoot and then spread her wings and flew off through the window. Harry watched her go in relief. Two weeks. And he'd have to reserve a seat on the Knight Bus. But Harry wasn't sure how to do that. Of course, he could always wait and try to stick out his wand arm on the night he wanted to leave, but what if there wasn't a bed that was available? No, he'd try to do it properly. But how? Then he had it. There was a witch nearby who could help him. Arabella Fig. That's it. He'd go to her house and ask her. 

Harry went downstairs and into the living room where Uncle Vernon was watching the news.

"Yes!" Yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Um…I just thought you should know," said Harry. "My friend Ron has asked if I could stay with him until the term starts. He said I could come in two weeks."

Uncle Vernon's eyes glared at Harry as he stood next to the door. 

"They're not coming to get you are they? Not going to come barging in my house, breaking things and wearing those ridiculous clothes, are they?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he said. "I'll be going there by myself."

Uncle Vernon grunted. "And how will you be doing that?"  
Harry thought it over. He wasn't sure he should explain to Uncle Vernon about the Knight Bus. The idea that a magical bus went all over England and picked up and dropped off witches and wizards might be too much. Harry decided that a little bit of the truth was the best thing.

"I'll be taking a bus," he said.

Uncle Vernon snorted. "Broom not good enough, eh? Hmmph! About time you did something that was normal for a change!"

Harry didn't respond to that. "So, can I leave then?" Harry thought it over and decided he'd add something that would help his uncle make up his mind in his favor. "You'll be getting rid of me sooner and you won't have to worry about the Death Eaters coming back."

Uncle Vernon's head snapped back to Harry where before they had been focused on the news. "Death Eaters! What Bloody Death Eaters!"

"No no," said Harry. "They're not here! Don't worry!"  
Uncle Vernon suddenly stood up and went to the window. "They better not be here!"  
"I just meant," said Harry, "that you'll get rid of me sooner and you won't have to worry about being attacked again."

Uncle Vernon returned to his chair. "Get rid of you sooner, eh? Well, I daresay that won't be so bad. Yes," he said. "you can go back to those…those weirdos you're so fond of."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and tried not to let his happiness show on his face.

"And mind you!" Shouted Uncle Vernon as Harry was about to turn to go. "Don't you dare come back!"

Harry felt his teeth clench.

"Don't worry," said Harry in his coldest voice. "You couldn't force me to come back."

__

  



	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked out of the living room and out the front door. He was seething with anger at Uncle Vernon even though he was happy that he was going to get to leave in two weeks.

A few houses away, Harry came on Arabella Figg's house and walked up the sidewalk to ring the bell. He swallowed nervously. Mrs. Figg was an old witch who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. A group of witches and wizards that Dumbledore had gathered together a number of years ago to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. 

Over the years that he had been with the Dursley's, Harry had not known that Mrs. Figg was a witch, even though he had stayed with her a number of times whenever the Dursley's went somewhere fun.

Her house always smelled like cabbage and cats and Harry wasn't always fond of being there, but since he had found out she was a witch and was actually in the neighborhood to help keep an eye on him, his feelings towards her had warmed considerably.

Harry rang the bell and a few seconds later, Mrs. Figg's small, spectacled face appeared at the window. She opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Potter," she said, smiling at him. She opened the door wider and Harry followed her inside.

Walking behind her, down the hall towards her kitchen, she turned to him and asked, "What brings you here for a visit?"  


Harry waited till they had got to the kitchen. Mrs. Figg started bustling about making tea and setting out biscuits on the table. 

"I wanted to ask you a question," said Harry. "I wonder. How do you reserve a bed on the Knight Bus?"  


Mrs. Figg stopped in the middle of setting the kettle on the stove and looked at Harry and then gave a shudder.

"The Knight Bus?" She asked, and then she shuddered again.

"Yes," said Harry. "You see, I want to go to my friend Ron's house and I'll have to use the Knight Bus to get there."

"Mrs. Figg shook her head at Harry. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Harry. The Death Eaters could be out looking for you."

Harry looked down for a moment and then back up at her. "I'd be with Ron's family. I'd be well protected and I've been there before."

"True," she said. "Well as long as you'll be with full-fledged wizards, I guess it's okay."

Harry smiled at her. "So, will you help me reserve a seat on the Knight Bus then?"

Mrs. Figg gave him a big smile in return. "I'll help you," she said. "I daresay you and your friend want to have a bit of fun before your last term, don't you?"

Harry blushed. "Actually," he said. "We were thinking of going into Diagon Alley a few days before the train left."

"Good for you!" She said. "But mind you watch your P's and Q's. Don't go getting into trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes. Mrs. Figg was always saying things like that, as if he were a small boy who constantly got into trouble. Then again, trouble did seem to keep finding him.

"I promise, we'll behave," said Harry.

Mrs. Figg nodded her head. "Right then, let's get that seat reserved for you, shall we?"

"Great," said Harry.

Mrs. Figg stood up and went to her fireplace. She reached into a flower pot and pulled a glittering substance that she immediately threw into the flames. Harry thought she was using Floo Powder but to his astonishment, instead of the flames turning green, they turned scarlet. 

"What's that you're doing?" He asked.

"I have to talk to Stan Shunpike," said Mrs. Figg. "This is faster than using Owl Post."

Harry watched her put her face close to the flames. And then she stuck her head into the fireplace.

"STAN SHUNPIKE!" She shouted.

A few seconds later, a head appeared in the flames. It was Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Knight Bus.

"Wha's up?" He asked. "Who called me?"  
Mrs. Figg crossed her arms and looked down crossly at Stan's face, which

was still quite pimply though he was a few years older.

"This young man needs to reserve a seat on the Knight Bus," said Mrs. Figg.

"Who?" Asked Stan.

"Mr. Potter," said Mrs. Figg.

Stan's face looked around the kitchen and spotted Harry at the table. He blinked. "Oh! Right then!" He said.

"What day do you want us to pick you?" Asked Stan.

"Two weeks," said Harry.

"Right, then. You'll pay us when we come get you."

Harry nodded his head.

Stan looked back up at Mrs. Figg. "Is that all?"

"That's all," said Mrs. Figg.

"Right," said Stan. "Well, good-bye then."

Stan's face disappeared and the flames went back to normal.

Harry was wondering something. "Mrs. Figg," he said. "Why don't wizards just use the fireplace instead of owls for talking to each other."

"Oh Harry dear," said Mrs. Figg, turning around to look at him and shaking her head. "Wizards use all sorts of means for communicating. We're not like muggles you know. We have all sorts of methods in case something doesn't work."

"I see," said Harry. He finished his tea and biscuits. "Well, thanks for the tea," he said. "And thanks for helping me with the Knight Bus."

"Not at all dear," said Mrs. Figg, smiling affectionately at him  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

__

He was back in the Chamber of Secrets and again, the strange tall girl with the blue eyes was beside him. The Mirror of Erised was in front of him again and his family was smiling back at him.

"Why am I back here?" Asked Harry.

"You have to make a choice," said the girl. 

Harry looked at her. He noticed again that she was pretty.

"What choice do I have to make?"  
"Do you want to save your parents?"  
Harry took a deep breath and looked back into the Mirror. His mother waved at him.

"I'd love to save my parents, but how?"  
"If you want to save your parents you must choose me," said the girl.

Harry's brows knitted together. "Choose you?" He asked. "Choose you how?"  
"I'll be coming to Hogwarts soon, Harry. You'll meet me. And all you will know is that you have to choose me."

"Choose you."  
"Yes, choose me and together we can bring your parents back."  
Harry wondered something about her. He had to ask her. 

"You're evil aren't you?" He asked.

The girl smiled at him. "Voldemort said that there was no good or evil, only power. I'm not trying to give you power, Harry. I only want you to be happy."  
"If you really wanted me to be happy," said Harry. "You'd just help me get my parents back. I wouldn't have to choose you."  
The girl suddenly frowned. Harry felt a tug at his heart. He hadn't meant to make her unhappy.

"I have to be happy too, Harry. And I can only be happy with you. I want to make your dreams come true and mine as well."

"What are your dreams?" Asked Harry.

"To be with you. To make you happy."

Harry frowned at her. A girl who really wanted to be with him and make all his dreams come true. Why? He asked himself. What was he to this girl.

"Who are you?" Asked Harry.

Suddenly, her image started to fade. Harry knew what was coming. But he shouted his question at her again. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Sunlight filtered through the curtains onto Harry's bed. His mouth was still forming the words that had been in his dream. "Who are you?" He whispered. This was the second time he had dreamed of this girl. He had to know who she was. Was he really going to meet her and could she make all his dreams come true? What really scared Harry was the fact that she said he had to choose her. He didn't sense evil from her, but he did sense something dark. Would he have to go over to the dark side if he chose her. Harry hoped not.

He remembered Dumbledore's words about choices. It had been during his second year when he had told Dumbledore that the only reason the sorting hat had placed him in Gryffindor was because he had asked it not to place him Slytherin. What would happen to him if he chose this dark girl who came in his dreams? 

But Harry suddenly snorted. He didn't think it likely he was going to meet her. It wasn't as if all his dreams came true.

__

Harry felt a weight settle down beside him on his bed. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. The girl with the blue eyes was back.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Why are you here and not back in the chamber.

The girl gave him a grin. "I thought I'd help you make your choice," she said.

Harry frowned at her, his eyes squinting in the darkness at her. "How are you going to do that?" He asked.

The girl leaned towards and pressed a kiss to his lips. Harry pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Just let me make you happy," she said.

She leaned over and kissed him again. Harry felt her tongue slide between his lips. She tasted good, sort of spicy and sweet. Unable to control himself, he met her tongue with his own.

After a few minutes, Harry felt her pull away.

"That was nice," said Harry. "That was supposed to help me make my choice?"

"For now," she said, smiling at him. But tomorrow night, be prepared for more."

Harry woke up, his sheets in a tangle. Third night and she came yet again. Only this time she came in his room. What was going on with him? Why wouldn't this girl leave him alone?  
_  
  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling secretly ashamed, Harry got ready for bed early that night. He hated to admit it to himself but he was looking forward to tonight's dream. It was almost like watching a series on TV and waiting for the next episode.

He lay down and tried to relax. Eventually, he felt himself drifting and then falling asleep…

_"I'm back," said a voice in his ear._

Harry looked over and saw the pretty girl again. "What's going to happen tonight?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile. "Just lay back and relax," she said. "I promise you'll enjoy it."  
Harry tried to relax his body and felt her weight shift. She was getting closer to him, pressing their bodies together.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

For answer, she leaned in close to him and pulled his head towards her. She kissed him again and again, Harry felt her tongue enter his mouth. He kissed her back, allowing his own tongue to meet hers.

They tasted each other for awhile, Harry feeling tingles move through his body down to his groin until she pulled away from him.

"That was nice," said Harry.

"It gets better," she said.

Harry watched her with some trepidation as she leaned over and kissed his chin. He watched her head move as she kissed her way down his neck and to his chest. He was surprised and shocked that his t-shirt seemed to be gone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sshhh," she said, lifting her head briefly.

She continued to kiss her way down his chest and Harry felt her body move as her lips moved. It was like fire moving down his body, each kiss left a trail of wetness and sent tingles moving through him and down to his dick, making it hard.

She reached his belly button and Harry felt her tongue lick him.

"Oh God," he cried out. "What are you going to do?"  
She didn't answer but continued to lick his belly, slowly moving her down until she reached to top of his groin. Harry was beginning to get an idea of what was coming.

He felt her chin graze his dick and Harry pivoted his hips to meet her. He felt himself rub against her cheek and excitement coursed through him. He was so turned on. He was so hard with desire. Whatever she was going to do, she had better do soon. He couldn't stand the waiting.

As if in answer to his silent pleas, Harry felt her mouth come down suddenly on his dick and squeeze him tightly.

He cried out at the sudden pressure and wetness on his dick and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations that were going through him.

He felt her mouth move up and down on him, tightening in spasms, the tongue pressing up against his hardness. Fiery tingles coursed through him and Harry wanted more. 

He put his hands on her head and squeezed the sides of it in agony. He wanted her to go faster, suck him harder!

Again, it was if she could read his mind. Harry felt her squeeze his dick even harder and mouth moved even faster.

"Oh God!" He cried out. "Oh please! What are you doing to me?"  
She moved even faster, her tongue rhythmically pressing against him. Harry felt himself harden, getting ready to squirt cum into her mouth. If she didn't stop soon, he was going to come!

In answer, she moved if possible even faster. Harry felt himself ready to come, his mouth open in a silent scream. And then…and then…

Sunlight filtered through the window again. Harry felt its warmth on his face as he cried out, "Don't Stop!"

He opened his eyes, waking himself up, sweat pouring down his face, his muscles clenched. He glanced down and saw his dick poking up through his pajamas. He felt hard as a rock.

"Oh God," he said. "Why did she have to stop?"

He couldn't help himself. He was so turned on. He tried to force his mind away from the erotic dream but it kept coming back to him. It was supposed to help him make up his mind, but he wasn't sure how that was supposed to be.

Harry put his hand inside his pajamas and felt his hard dick. He'd have to jack off if he was going to be able to get out of bed and face the day. 

He clenched his dick and thought of his dream. Her hot kisses. The way she'd kissed, sucked and licked her way down to his groin. The feel of her mouth on his hardness. 

Harry felt himself harden even more as he thought of the way her mouth had moved on him. Sweat poured down his face and his hips rocked up and down as he imagined her next to him.

Finally, when he thought he could take it no longer, he finally came, explosions of pleasure coursing through his dick and up into his body. He groaned as he felt his semen squirt out over his fingers and onto his belly.

What was this girl doing to him? Why did she have to do this to him? Why must he choose her? He thought to himself.

He rolled out of bed and pulled his pajama pants up. Tiptoeing to the door, he opened it and peeked out. He heard noises coming from downstairs. Harry crept noiselessly to the bathroom and cleaned up his mess. Looking in the mirror, he shook his head. He felt ashamed of himself for being so turned on by a dark dream, but he didn't know what to do about it.

Finally, cleaned up and dressed, Harry decided that if these dreams didn't start, he'd ask someone for help. Maybe Ron could help him. He'd ask him when he saw him next week.

The dreams continued, one every night for the next fortnight until the day before Harry left for the Burrow. Instead of the Chamber of Secrets, the girl came to his room and every night she made love to him till the break of dawn. 

It wasn't always so frustrating as it had been the first night, either. A few times, Harry woke up and noticed that his pajamas were wet and that he must have helped himself come in time to the dream during the night.

It was getting worse. The girl would do all sorts of things to him, and not just suck on his dick. She'd lick his nipples. She'd sit on top of him and grind her hips into his while Harry felt like he was making love to her. Every night it went on and on. And always at the beginning, she'd tell him he'd have to choose her if he wanted to save his parents.

Harry didn't know what to do. He was frustrated because it was almost like making love to someone (not that he knew what that was like, since he was still a virgin) yet it wasn't. It was just a dream and he knew that in reality, he was making himself come. No woman was visiting him. 

Feeling angry with himself, Harry was determined to try and make these dreams stop. He didn't need help with wanking off. He'd tell the girl to go away the next time it happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry lugged his trunk down the stairs and set it against the front door 

next to Hedwig's cage. In the living room, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were 

watching one of their favorite shows on the television.

Walking to the living room door, Harry called out softly, "I'm going now."

Aunt Petunia looked over at him, her face set in a disapproving frown. "Are you

all packed?" She asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

Uncle Vernon squinted his beady eyes at him. "Nothing missing upstairs? All 

that…that rubbish is picked up?"

Harry frowned in thought. "What rubbish?" He asked.

Aunt Petunia looked over at Uncle Vernon with fear on her face. Uncle Vernon's

eyes opened wide in horrified surprise at Harry's question.

"You know what I mean, boy," roared Uncle Vernon. "The rubbish you use to go

to that…that school of yours!"

Harry understood. They were talking about his cauldron, broomstick, quills and 

things.

"Yes," he said. "It's all packed up. I left nothing upstairs."

Uncle Vernon's eyes got even more squinty if possible. "And you won't be 

coming back here, then will you?"

Harry frowned at him. "No I won't," he said.

"Good then!" Yelled Uncle Vernon. "You stay away from our house and stick to

your own kind!"

"Don't worry," said Harry. "I will!"

Harry turned furiously on his heel and opened the front door. Picking up Hedwig's

cage, he carried it outside to wait for the Knight Bus. He had just brought out his trunk 

when he heard a WHAM, followed by a squeal of tires. Harry saw that it was the bus.

The doors on the side of it opened wide and Stan Shunpike came out.

"Right then," he said, looking over at Harry. "Harry Potter for The Burrow, right?"

"Right," said Harry. He held out the money to Stan, who took it then the two of 

pulled Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the bus.

"You'll be in the first bed, then," said Stan, who used his foot to shove Harry's 

trunk under the first bed behind Ernie's chair. "Last one off. We've got quite a crowd 

tonight." Harry settled himself onto the bed and with a BANG, the Knight Bus took off.

Harry's bed bounced and jostled and Harry tried to lay back and get some sleep. 

It was hard what with the way the bus moved, dodging trees, trash cans and houses as 

it sped through England.

Harry's eyelids were just about to shut when Stan's voice called out to him.

"Seen the paper yet?" He asked.

Harry sat up. "No," he said. "Why?"

Stan handed him the front page of the Daily Prophet.

****

Daily Prophet

__

Ministry officials get ready to greet exchange students from 

Abroad.

Below that was a picture of Cornelius Fudge and a brief explanation of how 

exchange students from several countries were coming to Hogwarts to learn advanced

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"All Dumbledore's idea, they say," said Stan. "Going to train them to fight against

the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who."

Harry read through the article and looked at the picture. It said they would be 

arriving soon and would be ready to start Hogwarts at the beginning of the term.

Harry handed the paper back to Stan and tried to lay down again. The rumbling

of the bus and its constant motion almost threw him out of bed until finally, he felt 

himself drifting off.

__

"Harry," said a voice in his ear. "Harry," it said yet again.

Harry looked to his left and saw her there again. "Oh God, please, not again," 

he said to her.

She chuckled at him and settled in closer to him.

"Go away," said Harry. "I don't want to do this again."

Harry felt her hand settle on his stomach and he clenched his muscles in 

response.

"It's alright Harry. I won't do anything tonight. You're not alone."

"Thank you," he said. "I don't think I could stand being frustrated again."

"I don't mean to frustrate you," she said. "Remember. I only want to make you

happy."

Harry blinked at her. "Why all the sex?" He asked.

The girl smiled at him. "Didn't it make you happy?"

Harry leaned his head back. "Yes," he said. "But I still want to know why. Why is 

this supposed to help me make my choice?"

"Harry, just think," she said. "What would it be like if I were to do this to you for

real?"

Harry tried to imagine it, but failed. Right now, it was agony and ecstasy. What 

would happen if it were to happen in real life?

Suddenly, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Harry pulled back. "I thought you said you weren't going to do anything?" He

asked.

The girl chuckled at him. "You're too much of a temptation to me, Harry. I couldn't

resist."

Harry stared at her in shock. "I'm a temptation," he said. "That's funny. I thought

that that's what you were supposed to be for me?"

"I am," she said. "Do I tempt you?"

Harry thought it over. "Is that what this is about? Are you supposed to tempt

me?"

"You've figured it out," she said. "Now tell me, what can I tempt you with?"

Harry looked at her. "You tempt me with my family and you tempt me with 

love making."

"True," she said. "And would they both make you happy?"

Harry thought it over. "You know that they would. But what happens to me if

I choose you and give in to temptation?"

"You win," she said, grinning at him.

"Yes, but what do I win?"

"You win everything," she said.

Harry frowned. He knew he'd heard this story somewhere before. About a guy 

who was tempted and had fought the devil.

"What do I lose if I give in to temptation and choose you?" Asked Harry. "Do I 

lose my soul?"

"No my dear," she said. "You don't lose your soul."

"But I'll lose something, won't I?"

The girl frowned at him. "You're very perceptive," she said. "Yes, you will lose

something, but I don't think you'll miss it."

"What?" He asked.

"Harry…Harry! Harry dear wake up!"

"Poor thing, he's exhausted!"

Harry heard the voices over him and opened his eyes, blinking them several 

times as he struggled to awaken. He looked up into the kind brown eyes of 

Mrs. Weasley. She was standing next to his bed in her dressing gown, Ron at her side.

"Oh, sorry," he said, sitting up.

"Right," said Stan. "Off you go!"

Harry stood up and together he and Ron dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage 

off the Knight Bus.

They lugged it across the yard and into the Weasley's house, which rose several

stories into the chill night air.

Mrs. Weasley's voice came from behind them. "Just go upstairs and make yourself at

home, Harry dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

She looked at him kindly. "Try to get some more rest," she said. "You look as if

you haven't slept well in ages."

Harry felt himself blush as he turned away from her and he and Ron made their

way up the several flights of stairs to Ron's bedroom at the top of the house. The ghoul

who haunted the attic was in rare form tonight and was banging away on the pipes 

above Ron's room.

"So, what were you dreaming about Harry?" Asked Ron as he helped Harry put 

his trunk at the end of the camp bed.

"Uh, why do you ask?" Asked Harry, looking up in surprise.

"Because, you were talking in your sleep."

Harry's blush returned. "Oh, it was nothing," he said. "Just a…just a…you know

A nightmare."

Ron's eyes widened in horror. "It wasn't about You-Know-Who, was it?"

Harry laughed. "No, it wasn't"

"Good," said Ron, relief evident on his face.

Harry put his pajamas on and was just stretching out on the bed when he heard

Ron's voice in the dark.

"Did you hear about what's happening at Hogwarts this year? Heard what old

Dumbledore's up to?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I read about it on the Knight Bus on the way over here."

"Exchange students," said Ron. "I hope it's better than during the Tri-Wizard 

tournament."

Harry hoped so as well. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, which had been held

during his fourth year, his name had been entered as the fourth contestant in the 

tournament, when there were supposed to be only three. Harry had eventually won the 

tournament, but only after coming face to face with a revived Lord Voldemort and his

Death Eaters. Harry had narrowly escaped them and once back on the grounds of 

Hogwarts, had found that one of Voldemort's servants had taken the place of the 

Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Mad-Eye Moody, and had placed Harry's

name in the Goblet of Fire, which chose the contestants.

Harry was wondering what the students would be like, when he felt his eyelids

close and he drifted off to sleep.

__

He heard a giggle next to him in the darkness.

"I knew you'd come back," said Harry, turning to face and giving her a grin.

"Good," she said. "You've come to expect me. It's make things a whole

lot easier."

"What do I have to give up?" He asked.

"You have to give up two things, Harry. Your virginity and your innocense."

Harry frowned in thought. He didn't mind giving up his virginity. It was not

something he was happy to have, to tell the truth. But wouldn't he be giving up his 

innocence if he gave up his virginity too? He asked her.

"No," she said. "I don't mean that innocence. I mean another kind."

"What kind?" Asked Harry.

The girl frowned at him. "It's too soon to tell you. But when the time is right,

I promise I'll let you know."

Harry looked at her in seriousness. "If you don't tell me now, how can I choose

you?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make that choice before I tell you," she said.

"When do I have to make this choice?"

"Before the Christmas Holidays. You'll be seeing me soon. And when we meet, 

you can tell me your choice."

Suddenly, the girl leaned over to kiss him and like before, Harry felt her tongue 

reach into his mouth.

He pulled away from her suddenly. "No!" He shouted. "Go away! If you won't tell

me you can't come back and tempt me anymore!"

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

Harry blinked his eyes. He saw he was in the camp bed in Ron's rooms and not 

in his own room back on Privet Drive.

"Wha…what is it?" Asked Harry, looking over at Ron. Sunlight was just coming

through the windows.

"You were shouting," said Ron. "Were you having another nightmare?"

Harry suddenly remembered his dream and where it had been about to go. He 

also remembered that he was going to talk to Ron about this and see if he could come

up with any advice.

"Ron," he said, sitting up in bed and running his hands through his fingers. "I've

got a bit of a problem."

Ron looked over at him, his brows furrowed. "What is it?" He asked.

Harry sighed. "I keep having these dreams about a girl. A…a girl I've never met

before."

"Yeah," said Ron. "And?"

"Well, she keeps saying I've got a choice to make and she wants to tempt me."

Ron's eyes widened. "Tempt you with what?" He asked.

"She wants to give me back my parents and she's also been tempting me with…

well, this is embarrassing…but she's been tempting me with, you know…" And Harry 

made a vague gesture towards his privates.

"No, I don't know," said Ron, who looked thoroughly bewildered.

Harry groaned in frustration. "She's been tempting me with stuff that's, well,

erotic."

Ron looked confused for a second more until it finally dawned on him what

Harry was saying. "Oh!" He said. "I see." And then Ron grinned at him.

"Don't smile," said Harry. "It isn't funny."

"So, let me get this straight," said Ron. "You're not really having nightmares, 

you're having erotic dreams about a girl who can give you back your parents?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "And she keeps telling me I have to choose her and that

we're going to meet at Hogwarts this year."

Ron shook his head. "I don't see how that's possible," he said. "Unless…"

Harry looked at him. "Unless what?" He asked.

"Unless, she's a succubus."

"A what?" Asked Harry.

  



	7. Chapter 7

"A succubus," said Ron. "Don't tell me you've never heard of them before?"

Harry looked at him in astonishment. "No, I haven't. What's a succubus?"

Ron looked at him is if he were daft. Hermione's influence on him was clearly

showing.

"A succubus is a demon or a person who comes into your dreams. They give

you erotic fantasies, but they always leave you wanting more."

Harry thought this over. It was true the dreams were erotic and he did always

want more. He wanted to know what it felt like to really be with her.

"But then again," said Ron. "It may not be a succubus."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Harry.

"She said she's coming to Hogwarts, didn't she? Sounds like it could be 

someone with a lot of dark magic."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it Harry. Someone who has the power to come into your 

dreams and they say they're going to meet you. It's got to be a powerful dark witch."

Harry thought about this. He had definitely sensed something dark about the

girl, though what, he couldn't rightly say.

"So what do you think I should do?" Asked Harry.

"Tell her to go away," said Ron. "That's the only thing you can do to a succubus.

Eventually she'll get tired and leave you alone."

"Yeah, but she said she'd help me get my parents back," said Harry.

"Harry, she just said that so you'd allow her to keep coming back. A succubus 

will do that sometimes. So they can keep bothering your dreams."

Harry frowned at Ron. "How do you know so much about this?"

"Oh, Charlie had a problem with a succubus when he was fifteen. Kept promising

him all sorts of things. He wouldn't come out of his room."

"What did Charlie do?"

"I don't know, but he obviously got rid of it. I mean, he's okay now, isn't he?"

Harry thought that over. Maybe he should tell the girl to leave him alone. But he

was also curious. He wanted to know what would happen if he chose her.

The two of them got dressed and went down to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was

stirring a pot of porridge on the stove.

"Good morning you two," she said, as she turned to smile at them.

Harry said good morning to her then sat down. Mrs. Weasley then came over 

and ladled a large bowl of porridge for Harry. Mr. Weasley then came into the room.

"Well, Harry," he said. "Did you get off alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Your aunt and uncle didn't give you any problems, did they?"

"No sir. No problems at all."

"Good," said Mr. Weasley as he helped himself to the porridge that Mrs. Weasley

had just set before him.

"So," he said. "Heard the news yet? Dumbledore's invited exchange students to

Hogwarts."

"I heard about it last night," said Harry. "How many are coming?"

"Don't know," said Mr. Weasley. "They're being met by the regents day after

tomorrow."

"Hey Harry," said Ron, "that's when we'll be in Diagon Alley. Maybe we'll get the 

chance to meet them."

"Now Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. "Your father and I haven't quite given permission

for you to go to Diagon Alley."

"Aww Mum," said Ron. "Harry and I deserve the chance to blow off a little steam

before the term starts."

"I don't want you two getting into trouble," she said, with a stern look at Ron.

"It's not as if I was Fred or George," said Ron.

"Be that as it may," she said, shaking a finger at him. "You've gotten into

enough trouble as it is."

"Mum, I'm not going to get into trouble. Harry and I just want a chance to have

some fun before we go back to school."

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley, "I think it will be alright."

"Well, I don't know," she said.

"C'mon Mum!" Said Ron. 

Mrs. Weasley was clearly thinking it over. Harry tried hard not to meet her eyes

though he was fervently hoping she'd say it was alright.

"Well, alright then," she said. "But don't go down Knockturn Alley!"

"Why would we do that?" Asked Ron.

"Don't play innocent with me," said Mrs. Weasley. "Just promise you'll stay out

of that horrible place."

"We promise," said Ron.

"And stay out of Muggle London," said Mr. Weasley. "We don't want you stirring

up trouble with the muggles a few days before your last term."

"No problem," said Ron. "We'll stick to Diagon Alley. Besides, Harry's stayed 

there by himself before, didn't you Harry?"

"True," said Harry. "Right before my third year when they thought Sirius Black

was after me."

"See?" Said Ron.

"Alright then dears. Just try to behave yourselves."

"We will."

Ron and Harry finished their breakfast and then went outside to play Quidditch, 

Ron pitching apples and Harry making spectacular dives to get them. They had been 

playing for awhile when Harry noticed a red head coming over the hill in their direction.

"Your sister's coming," said Harry.

Ron looked over his shoulder. 

"God," he said. "I wonder what she wants."

Ginny's head came into view and she smiled coquettishly up at Harry, who 

couldn't help grinning back.

"Mum wants you two to help me," she said. "The gnomes have come back."

"Now?" Asked Ron. "But we only started playing a few minutes ago."

"She wants you to help me now," said Ginny, who had put her hands on her hips. 

Harry thought that stance made her look a lot like Mrs. Weasley when she was

determined to get her way.

Harry came down out of the tree tops and shouldered his broom. He and Ron 

followed Ginny back to the house and out behind it to the garden. Harry could hear the

gnomes giggling merrily and knew they had found their way back to their burrows.

He and Ron got busy along with Ginny and were soon digging into bushes, 

grabbing gnomes by their legs and then swinging them furiously before tossing them

over the hedge.

Ginny chose that moment to speak to Harry, which surprised Harry since she

still acted as if she couldn't string two words together whenever she was around him.

"You two are going up to Diagon Alley in a couple of days, aren't you?" She

asked.

"Yeah," said Ron, who was busy swinging a gnome over the hedge. "And you're

not welcome to come along."

Ginny looked over at Ron and frowned at him. "It's not as if I was asking, was I?"

She said.

"Then why did you mention it?" Asked Ron.

"I just…I, uh…"

"See! You were going to ask to come along."

Harry looked over at Ginny who was blushing furiously. "Did you want to come 

too?" He asked.

Ginny looked over at him and it was as if her face were made out of red hot coals 

that had set her hair on fire.

"No!" Shouted Ron. "If she comes we won't be able to have any fun."

"I just wanted to go with you to get my things for school," said Ginny.

"Told you so! And NO! You're not coming."

"I'll ask Mum!" Shouted Ginny. She turned around and ran around the house.

"Ron, it's alright," said Harry. "It won't bother me if she comes with us." Secretly,

Harry was alright with spending time with Ginny. She had become more interesting over

the years and she had become more pretty.

"I don't want her barging in on our fun," said Ron.

They finished de-gnoming the garden and went back into the house to wash up 

for lunch. Mrs. Weasley was just pulling a meat pie out of the oven.

"Ron!" She said fiercely. "You will take your sister with you to Diagon Alley!"

"But Mum," said Ron, but he didn't get a chance to say anymore.

"She's not staying with you," she said. "She just needs to get her shopping 

done. I don't see any reason for you not to take her with you. She'll come back by floo 

powder when she's finished."

Ron's face was flushed with anger as he washed his hands at the sink. "Stupid

little git," Harry heard him mutter.

Ginny came into the kitchen just then and Ron shot her a furious glare. "Alright,"

he said. "You can come, but just be sure to stay out of our way!"

"Hmmmph!" Snorted Ginny. "As if I wanted to do nothing but hang around with 

two stupid boys all day."

Harry looked up at her in surprise. Usually she didn't lump Harry with Ron when 

she was being insulting. 

"All right dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "That'll be enough."

Later that night, Ron was mumbling diatribes against Ginny. "She'll be hanging

on our heels the whole time," said Ron. "We'll have to lose her when we get there."

"Ron," said Harry. "I really don't mind. Ginny isn't that bad."

"Well, I do mind. I have to live with her most of the time and you don't. I get a 

chance to be free of her and what does she do? She wangles her way in on our fun."

Harry shook his head. He had been meaning to talk to Ron about Ginny and 

about how his feelings for her had changed. But he didn't know how he could talk to 

Ginny's older brother about this. It was just too awkward.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Harry and Ron had traveled by Floo Powder to the Leaky 

Cauldron. They brought Ginny with them but had had to make several trips in 

order to get all their things to the inn.

The little old man who tended the bar showed them up to a room and they

got everything situated before coming back downstairs. Ginny was waiting for them 

downstairs before they all left to go into Diagon Alley.

Harry used his wand to tap the bricks and soon they were through the magical

archway that led to the street.

"All right," said Ron, turning to Ginny, "go and get your shopping done and then

go home."

Ginny flushed red at his remarks but put her nose in the air. She clutched her 

purse tightly under her arm and strolled off out of sight.

Ron was grinning. "Now we can have some fun, now that she's gone."

Harry was frowning at Ron. 

"What's up?" Asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Harry.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "What should we do first?" He asked.

Harry looked around. There were so many possibilities that were open to them. 

"Let me get some money first," said Harry. "Then we'll look around."

They went to Gringotts and Harry got some money out of his vault. They were

headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies when they saw a group of people ahead of 

them. Harry spied a large group of teenagers whom he had never seen before and 

Draco Malfoy's blond head.

"Here comes trouble," said Ron, as he also spied the group of people.

They continued walking and came abreast of the large group. Harry also saw

Lucius Malfoy and several other grownups. Then Harry did a double take. He saw 

a girl amongst the teenagers. She was tall with long brown hair. Harry felt his heart beat

faster. It couldn't be, he thought to himself. It couldn't be the girl who was in his dreams.

Ron was looking over the group of teenagers.

"I bet those are the exchange students," he said. "Want to go and meet them?" 

Harry.

Harry looked at Ron, his heart pounding and his face turning red. "No," he said.

"Quick! Let's go the other way!"

Ron looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What's wrong with you Harry?"

"Ron, that girl. The one in my dreams! She's here!"

Ron turned around and looked back at the group. He saw that the girl was in 

Conversation with Lucius Malfoy and his son.

"I hope you're wrong, Harry," he said. "She seems to be getting on well with

the Malfoys. You know Harry, if it is her. I'd say she is a Dark Witch."

They were walking in the direction opposite of the group. Harry was thinking 

furiously. "How could she get into my dreams?" He asked Ron.

"You know, we could ask Hermione," said Ron. "I bet she would know or could

find out."

"You're right," said Harry. "I'll tell her and see what she says."

They did their shopping and ran into Ginny at Flourish and Blotts while they were

buying their books for the new term.

"Did you meet the exchange students?" Asked Ginny.

"No," said Harry firmly. "We didn't."

"I did," said Ginny. "They seem really nice." Then Ginny's face went into a frown.

"All except one. She was the strangest girl. She didn't seem like teenager at all."

"Which one?" Asked Ron.

"Some tall girl from America," said Ginny. "She kind of gave me the creeps."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. And the same thought was going through

their heads. The girl had to be more than a succubus. She had to be a dark witch.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Ron finished their shopping and went back to the Leaky 

Cauldron. They dropped off their packages and were on their way downstairs 

to dinner when they ran into Draco Malfoy in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ron with a frown on his face.

"None of your business Weasley," said Draco. 

"Then get out of the way," said Ron. "We want to go downstairs."

Draco gave them a sneer and moved past them. They turned and watched 

him.

"I don't like this," said Harry. "First this girl comes into my dreams and now

I see that she's real and she's friends with Draco Malfoy. I have a feeling that 

something bad is going to happen."

Ron nodded his head. "I know. Maybe we can get close to her though and

find out what she's up to."

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "After the dreams I had about her, I

don't want to get close to her. Besides, she said I had to make a choice and I'm

not sure I want to make it."

They descended the staircase together and went to find a table. Tom, the 

inkeeper came and took their orders. They were just digging into their meals

when a group of people came down the stairs. Harry saw the tall girl walking with

Draco Malfoy.

"Don't look at her Harry," said Ron.

Harry tried hard to concentrate on his meal but his eyes kept straying back 

to the girl. One time she happened to look at him at the same time and their eyes

met. Harry felt something like a jolt of electricity run through him and his face 

reddened. He looked away quickly.

"I'm not hungry anymore," said Harry.

Ron nodded his head. 

"I'm going back upstairs.

Harry walked past the table where the group was sitting. He couldn't but let his

eyes stray to the tall girl again. Their eyes met again and Harry felt another uncomfortable jolt of electricity go through him. He scowled at her. He didn't like this. This girl who had been in his dreams and now made him feel uncomfortable. He felt the need to get away from her. He hated to admit it but something about her made him feel scared. As if a part of himself he didn't like was trying to get out.

Once upstairs, Harry got ready for bed. He didn't feel like sleeping but the thought of going back downstairs was unthinkable. He lay down on his bed and tried to get comfortable. After about an hour of tossing and turning, his mind finally shut down. Random images came into his head until he started hearing a voice.

__

"Harry."

"Go away," said Harry.

"Harry it's me."

"Go away!"

__

Harry saw the Chamber of Secrets behind his eyelids. Again there was the Mirror of Erised. Yet again there was the tall girl.

Harry turned in anger. "Get out of my mind!" He yelled.

The girl smiled at him. "I'm not in your mind. Your own thoughts betray you. You want to make the choice."

Harry turned to look at the Mirror of Erised. He saw his family.

"What choice do I have to make?"


	10. Chapter 10

"The basic choice between good or evil. Would it be evil to bring back your parents?"

"No. It would be good."

"Then choose good."

"I'd have to choose you too."

"But, I'm good, Harry. I'm going to help you. Here, let me help you."

"No! Not that again!"

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Because that's not going to help me make my choice."

"No, but it helps me" And she grinned evilly.

"Go away!"

Suddenly there was a cold wind and Harry smelled something foul. She went away and Harry felt sick to his stomach.

He rolled over and went to sleep and barely heard Ron come in sometime later.

The next morning he got dressed and went down to breakfast. The innkeeper, Tom, was serving the group of teenagers from America. Harry avoided the tall girl's eye and tried to keep clear of Malfoy.

He sat at a table and Ron joined him and they ordered breakfast.

"Malfoy, Stop!"

Harry looked over. The tall girl was yelling at Malfoy. Apparently, he had been pawing her and it had made her mad. A sudden rush of anger filled Harry and without thinking about it, he was up and went over and grabbed Malfoy by the shoulder.

"Get away you git!"

"Keep your filthy paws off her!" Yelled Harry.

"What business is it of yours?" Yelled Malfoy.

Harry took out his wand. "My business." He said through gritted teeth.

Tom came over. "Now boys. This is no way to behave in front of guests. Harry put away your wand."

Harry was reluctant to do so

Malfoy surreptitiously stopped pawing the tall girl and she looked up into Harry's eyes.

Harry was taken aback. She looked exactly like the girl in his dreams, only her eyes were brown. Were they related in some way. He felt he had made a terrible mistake.

Ron took him aside and said, "What's wrong, Mate?"

"I think I've made a mistake," he said.

"What?"

"That's not the same girl in my dreams."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, the girl in my dreams has big, blue eyes and that girl has brown eyes. They're not the same person."

"Why don't you find out her name?"

"I can't. I can't get close to her. It makes me nervous."

"Then I'll find out for you. Then, when you have one of those dreams, ask her her name and you'll know if they're the same person or not."

"That's a good idea, I think I'll do that."

The next morning they went down to breakfast and looked at the calendar over the bar. Their time at the Leaky Cauldron was running out and they were disheartened. Nonchalantly, Ron went over to the table with Malfoy and the tall girl and said, "So, these are the exchange students, are they? So, what're your names?"

Harry laughed. That wasn't so smooth.

The tall girl spoke, "I'm…"  
But Malfoy interrupted. "It's none of your business! They're with us!"

Ron's face darkened. "They're going to be a part of Hogwarts, aren't they? I have the right to know who they are."

"Draco stop. I'm Kelly Long. And this is Charles Cynthia and Edward."

They all smiled up at Ron and he smiled back. "I'm Ron Weasley and that's my friend, Harry Potter."

Harry put his face down. He hated having people know his name, but he smiled over at them just the same.

"Do you know what houses you'll be in?" Asked Ron.

They shook their heads no and Ron said, "You'll be sorted along with the first years. Don't worry, it should be okay. Have you done all your shopping then?"

"We're finished," said Charles. "Our stay here is almost done."

"I know, ours too," said Ron. "Well, I'll be seeing you. It's should be fun at Hogwarts."

They smiled back at him and Ron went back to Harry. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

"It was embarrassing," said Harry.

"Nah. You just hate having people know your name."

"Your right," said Harry.

"So now you can ask that girl who she is."

"Kelly Long. I'll remember it."

They finished their breakfast and went out to Diagon Alley. There were a few purchases they had left to get and they quickly went about getting them. Harry suddenly thought of Ginny and noticed that they hadn't run into her while they were there. He wondered what she was up to.

That night, while he was getting off to sleep, the tall girl came back.

"Hello, Harry," she said, batting her blue eyes at him.

Harry felt sickened. "So, you haven't told me your name yet," he asked.

"Kelly."

Harry felt shock pour through his stomach. That was the same name as the girl from America."

"So tell me," he said. "There's a girl who's going to Hogwarts and he name is Kelly too. Any relation?"

She frowned. "I can't tell you that yet. Someday you'll find out."

Harry frowned at her. "You'd better tell me all of it and be quick about it. Or I'm not going to choose you."

"I already know you choose me," she said. "I'm just helping you."

"I don't see that you're helping one bit. You just keep trying to tempt me."

She smiled. "But it's so much fun," she said.

"Hmmm. Go away. I have to sleep."

"I think I'll stay and bother you. Don't worry. Your friend will never know that I've been here."

"You're not going to…you know…do something, are you?"

"Why Harry? Is that all you think I'm interested in?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "You could be right."

Harry didn't like the way this conversation was going and tried to get to sleep. But it was hard with her so close to him and him smelling her perfume. She planted a kiss on his cheek and he stirred. She snuggled closer and he tried to move away. She chuckled and would not leave him alone and Harry felt his temper rising. No matter what he did, she wouldn't leave. He spent a long time trying to get away from her and his night was sleepless. In the morning when he woke, he noticed she wasn't there and he looked in the mirror and saw bags under his eyes. He knew one important fact, though. Her name was the same as the other girl even if their eyes didn't match. He'd find out what was going on and he'd see the end of that girl.


	11. Chapter 11

The day dawned on Harry and Ron when they would have to go back to Hogwarts. They had bought all their supplies and had fun when they weren't facing the mystery of the tall girl, named Kelly Long.

Harry hailed a cab and together, he and Ron managed to get their things loaded. While they were doing this, he noticed that Malfoy and the exchange students were getting into the back of a limousine. A man with red hair, and too many muscles was helping them in. He turned to look at Harry staring at him and gave him a wink and a smile. Harry was shocked. He didn't know the guy and yet the man had seemed to know him. Was he somehow connected with Kelly. Who was he? Too many unanswered questions and he was aching to get some answers.

He and Ron got into the cab and were on their way King's Cross. Harry was disgruntled and Ron noticed. At first he tried to engage Harry in conversation but Harry was having none of it. Then finally, Ron gave up and just watched the scenery go by.

They made it to the station and were getting on board when they spied Neville and Hermione in the crowd. Hermione seemed glad to see them and ran up to them.

"Have you heard about the exchange students. Now we get to find out how they deal with the Dark Side. They have spells we don't have. Isn't it exciting?"  
"Joyful," said Ron.

"Thrilling," said Harry.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing at the moment," said Harry. "I have to talk to you and gain your opinion on something. C'mon. We need to find a compartment."

Hermione nodded and her parents came forward and helped her load her things. She put Crookshanks with the other animals and Harry let Hedwig stay in the compartment with he and the others. Neville hung on this whole time, saying nothing and looking sad. Harry was too preoccupied to really notice and felt bad about that but reminded himself to talk to Neville once they were situated.

They sat down and Harry turned to Neville. "What's up Neville?" He asked.

Neville looked down at his hands and then looked up at Harry. "Have you read in the Daily Prophet what's going to happen? I can't compete with these new students! I can barely get by as it is. I'm almost a Squib!"

"What's up?" Asked Harry.

"It's in the Daily Prophet," said Hermione. "They have a whole series on it. These students have abilities we don't have and they're going to try to teach us."

"What abilities?" Asked Harry suspiciously.

"I don't know exactly. The paper didn't say. I can't wait to find out!"

Harry looked at Ron and he looked back at him. Hermione saw this and said, "Alright, out with it! What's going on?"  
Ron spoke up. "It has to do with one of the new students, but it might be a little embarrassing for Harry."  
"What's so embarrassing?" Asked Hermione. "C'mon Harry, tell me."  
Harry took some time before speaking. "One of those students keeps coming to me at night and tells me to make a choice between good and evil."  
"Is that all?"

"Well, no, but I can't tell you everything. Some of it is too private."  
"Oh. Maybe you should tell Dumbledore."  
"I think I will."  
Hermione, Harry and Ron considered their predicament and Neville looked sad. They decided to talk of other things and soon had forgotten about the exchange students. The trolley went by and they bought snacks and were munching away when there was discreet knock on the door.

Harry looked up and saw Luna Lovegood. He invited her in and she sat down. She had a copy of the Quibbler with her.

"Hi everyone," she said. They all said Hello back.

"What does the Quibbler say about these exchange students?" Asked Ron.

"Oh, you should read the article," said Luna. "My father says they're full of dark magic and not to be trusted."

"What else do you know?" Asked Harry.

"Don't they seem a little old to be going to Hogwarts?" She asked.

Harry thought about it. "I hadn't really noticed," he said. "Have you Ron?"  
"No. But now that I think about it, I think Luna's right."

"I'm not saying their evil or anthing," said Luna. "It's just that they don't feel, right, I mean."  
"I agree with you," said Harry. "Here, why don't you let me look at your Quibbler."  
Luna handed it over and Harry looked for the article on the exchange students. He found it and read through it. Luna's father seemed to think there was an underground cabal of wizards and witches, who practised dark magic, in the U. S. What's more, he seemed to think that these wizards, like Lord Voldemort, could do magic without a wand. He said they were to be feared and watched and is disappointed in Dumbledore for allowing them in Hogwarts.

"They can do magic without a wand?" Asked Harry.

"So my father says," said Luna.

"Harry," said Hermione, then she looked at Luna. "You have to take it with a grain of salt. Maybe, they're nice people."  
"I doubt it," he said. But when he thought of Kelly, he got conflicting emotions. On one level, he liked her and wanted to save his parents. On another hand, she reminded him of a snake and one he wanted to steer clear of. He hated feeling this way and was sure his reactions were only going to get him into trouble.

The train continued on its Northward journey and passed villages, farms and forests. It was getting wild outside, the farther they got from civilization and Harry the others were realizing that this would be their last train ride to Hogwarts. Harry suddenly felt sad, unsure of what he would be doing when he left and felt tears start in his eyes when he realized he would soon be leaving Hogwarts. No more would he be a Seeker for Gryffindor. He would be out in the real world amongst muggles and non-muggles. What would his life be like? Would he ever go back to Hogwarts? He had a sudden aching for the familiar halls and his teachers and was looking forward to seeing Hagrid once he got to Hogsmeade.

Harry was getting dozy and noticed that eyes of all his friends were sleepy too. Hermione was leaned up against the window with her eyes shut and Ron, on the opposite side, was leaned up against the pane of the glass and was drooling. Luna and Neville were sleeping on each other's shoulders.

Harry didn't want to fall asleep and didn't want to feel sad about leaving Hogwarts, so he decided to get up and go down the train. He made sure he had his wand, in case he ran into Malfoy or one of his friends and stepped out of the compartment and went down the passageway.

He looked into compartments but didn't spy the new students and made it all the way up to the conductor. He hadn't seen Malfoy and was sure he must have missed them on his way up when he turend around to go back. He was halfway down the compartment when he ran into Malfoy and Charles, one of the exchange students. Charles looked a little like him, only he had brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at Harry and Harry sort of smiled back. Harry was about to pass them when Malfoy stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, Pothead?"

"Malfoy, I don't think you should be doing that," said Charles.

"No, it's alright," said Harry. "If it's any of your business," said Harry. "I'm headed back to my compartment."

Malfoy suddenly took out his wand and Harry saw it and whipped out his own. Charles looked on wide-eyed and said, "No! This isn't the way to handle this. Put away your wands!"  
Neither did so and Malfoy muttered a spell. Charles said something fast, a word Harry had never heard before and the spell never landed on Harry. Harry was about to release his own spell, when Charles stepped in the middle and incanted something. Harry felt stopped and couldn't use his wand. He looked at Malfoy and noticed he couldn't either. Time felt slowed, almost stopped Harry couldn't figure out why. He wanted to talk but like a movie on slow motion felt he would sound silly. What had Charles done?

Charles took their wands and held on to them. "I'll give them back once we get to the station. I suggest we get back to our compartments." Then Harry noticed his lips moving and time returned to normal again. He wanted to ask Charles what he had done but Charles and Malfoy were already moving off. Harry had nothing to do but go back to his compartment. He'd tell his friends about this and now felt something akin to fear. That spell, Charles had done had felt strange. What other strange powers did these students have. Did Kelly have them too? Weird.

Harry found his compartment and saw that Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna were already in their school robes. He went in and noticed that Hermione was ready to scold him.

"I know," he said. "We're almost there. I'm getting ready."

Harry changed and before he was done heard the train whistle. They gathered their belongings and went out of the compartment and towards the exit. They noticed it was raining outside and Harry silently cursed the weather. They all stepped out onto the platform and Harry looked through the rain and saw Hagrid collecting first years. Harry knew he'd make it to the feast sopping wet.

He and the others went towards the carriages and Harry looked around for exchange students. He needed his wand. Hagrid suddenly shouted his name and Harry turned around. Hagrid was gesturing him over. Harry made his way through the press and finally managed to get near Hagrid.

"Here's your wand, Harry. You wouldn't be dueling on the train now would ye?  
"I didn't get the chance to."  
"Watch yourself Harry. Times are getting darker."  
"I know."  
"I'll be seeing ye at the feast."  
Harry nodded and headed back towards the carriages. He noticed that most everyone else had left and was slightly put out. They had left without him. He decided to ignore this and found a carriage. He couldn't see to well in the rain and so didn't notice that he was in a carriage with Cynthia and Kelly.

"Oh, hello," said Harry.

Kelly smiled at him. Then she pointed her wand at his glasses and suddenly they were clear.

"Does that help?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks," he said.

They didn't say anything else on the way to the castle and Harry was full of questions. He watched her under cover of his bangs and found her attractive. Normally, he tried to ignore all the girls at Hogwarts since they were always chasing him, but he decided he couldn't ignore her and found he didn't want to. Maybe he was making his choice then felt it was too early to make. He needed his questions answered before he did anything.

They went past the flying boars and up to the castle and Harry noticed that Cynthia and Kelly were looking around with interest. Kelly was especially interested in the castle and was studying it intently. They pulled up in front of the wide double doors and got down. Professor McGonagall was there and led them inside. She pointed her wand at the three of them and instantly they were dry. They went inside the Great Hall and saw Hermione waving him over.

"I'll see you later, Harry," said Kelly.

Harry looked back and saw her smiling at him. He sort of grinned a goofy grin and watched her being led away by Professor McGonagall. He turned around and went to an empty seat near Ron and waited for the sorting. With more nostalgia, he noticed that this would be the last sorting of his school career. He mentally chided himself for thinking this, realizing that if kept thinking of things that would be his last, he'd be severely depressed throughout the school year. It would be a lot like having a dementor near him. Harry tried to think of something good and suddenly cheered up. He wouldn't have to deal with Malfoy again and he was definitely looking forward to that.


	12. Chapter 12

Professor McGonagall came to center of the stage and Harry saw that the first years were lined up behind her. She had brought out a stool and the sorting hat and Harry saw that the first years looked nervous. He looked around at the teachers and noticed that Professor Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Harry wondered where he could be.

The Sorting Hat sang a sone but Harry was too intent on the Missing Dumbledore to notice. He was scanning the students, looking for Kelly and the other exchange students and didn't see them either. He wondered if they were meeting with Dumbledore and wondered if they'd even get sorted.

The first years were all sorted and Gryffindor had gained three new students. They sat down and Professor McGonagall went to sit with the teachers. From a door that was behind the teachers, Professor Dumbledore emerged along with the exchange students. They lined up behind him and didn't look nervous like the first years had done.

"As you all must be wondering," said Professor Dumbledore, "this year we have four new students. They are, Charles Pug, Edmond Thor, Cynthia Meara and Kelly Long. They're from Salem America and were hand chosen to come to our school. They've had as much schooling as our seventh years but because they are new, they too must go through the sorting. Because of this, I've decided to sort them myself. So, without further ado, I will begin. Charles?"  
Charles came forward and sat down on the seat. Professor Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on his head and Charles closed his eyes. Suddenly, the Sorting Hat yelled, "Hufflepuff," and Charles smiled. He got up, shook Dumbledore's hand and went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Edmond?" Said Dumbledore.

Edmond came forward and sat down too. He had auburn hair and Harry saw that he looked pretty tough. He didn't want to start a fight with him, he decided.

Edmond too closed his eyes and the hat yelled out Slytherin. Edmond thanked Dumbledore and went and sat near Malfoy. Harry decided that he and Edmond wouldn't get along.

Then Dumbledore called Cynthia forward. She was a slender woman with dark hair and dark eyes. She sat on the stool and had the hat placed on her head. She closed her eyes and the sorting hat yelled out, "Ravenclaw!"  
Cynthia smiled, shook hands with Dumbledore and made her way to their table where they were making room for her. Then it was Kelly's turn.

Harry watched intently, sure she would get Gryffindor, but not quite sure. He hoped she would for two reasons. One, he wanted to keep an eye on her as he didn't fully trust her and two, he was attracted to her.

Dumbledore watched as she sat down and then placed the Hat on her head. Kelly closed her brown eyes and it took awhile for the Sorting Hat to yell out a house. Harry wondered what was taking so long and noticed Kelly frowning. Dumbledore took off the hat and placed it on his own head and seemed to be listening to it. Everyone in the Great Hall watched and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edmond, Charles and Cynthia watching with worry. What could be wrong with the Sorting Hat? Why didn't it call out a House.

Suddenly, Dumbledore spoke. "This is most irregular. It seems the Hat cannot seem to find the appropriate house for our new student. So it is left up to me and to her. Tell me Miss Long, what House would be suited to your talents?"

Kelly looked around and Harry tried to catch her eye. She turned her head and looked at him and Harry smiled at her. Kelly giggled and said, "Gryffindor, sir."  
Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry smiling. Heads turned in his direction and he quickly wiped his smile of his face. He felt his face redden and knew that people thought he liked the new girl. He turned around and pretended to be interested in his silverware and didn't notice that Kelly had managed to find a seat near him.

"Hello," she said.

"Oh, hi," he said. "Congratulations and welcome to Gryffindor."  
"Thank you," she said.

Harry looked towards the teachers and then watched as Dumbledore gave a wave of his hands and said, "Let the feast begin."

Enormous quantities of food suddenly appeared on the table and Kelly looked at it with what to Harry thought was disgust.

"I can't eat this," she said.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Harry, do you think Professor Dumbledore would be insulted if I didn't eat?"  
"He might. Why don't you want to eat?"  
"It's British."  
"What else did you expect?"  
'I know but, pardon me for say so, it doesn't look appetizing."  
Harry looked at her as if she were insane. "Why don't you try it before judging."

"Bleah!" She said.

Harry laughed. "Here, try some chicken."  
He reached over and picked up a plate of chicken. Kelly looked at it dubiously but decided she might as well try, so she took some chicken and put it on her plate.

"You can eat corn, can't you?" Asked Harry.

"I guess so." She said.

"Then try some," and he handed over the corn and Kelly took a few ears and put them beside the chicken. "I think that's enough," she said.

"Nope, one more thing," said Harry. "Mushy pea."  
"Bleah!" She said.

Harry smiled but he handed it over anyway. "Just to watch you make funny faces, try it anyway."

"I can't."  
Harry took the spoon and put some on her plate. She looked at him, her eyes flashing and Harry just smiled at her.

Harry watched her as she ate and saw she seemed to like the chicken and corn but avoided the Mushy Peas.

"Try the peas," he said.

She did so and seemed surprised. "Wow!" She exclaimed.

"Told you," he said. He gave her a grin and happened to look past her. His grin fell off his face and he looked horrified. Ginny was giving both of them daggers. The phrase, "If looks could kill," ran through his mind and he decided Ginny was probably in a killing mood.

He decided to ignore Kelly and concentrated on eating and Ginny finally looked away. Kelly ate too and soon the dessets showed up. Kelly tried these too but didn't eat much. Harry felt if she continued to eat that way, she'd be skin and bones by the time the term ended.

The Prefect showed up, a sixth year that Harry didn't know too well and he gave them password to get past the Pink Lady. It was Lux.

Dumbledore stood up and announced that feast was over and everyone got up and headed for their Houses. Kelly left Harry and Harry watched her go and she went over to Cynthia. They were whispering together and Harry saw Charles and Edmond go over to them and start talking too. They stayed together awhile and finally broke up. Kelly went with the other Gryffindors to the stairs and Harry felt he should get a move on. He looked for Ron and Hermione and started for the stairs with them.

They made it all the way up to the Tower and Hermione gave the Pink Lady the password. "Lux," she said and the Pink Lady opened up for them.

Harry was tired for it had been a long day and as he remembered he had not had much sleep lately. He was in a bit of quandary about whether he wanted Kelly to visit him or not. He sort of did but felt guilty. He decided to push his guilt feelings aside and just head upstairs. After all, it's wasn't that she visited every night.

He got ready for bed and bid the other boys good night. He waited awhile, but, no Kelly. Finally drifting off, he sleepily opened his eyes. Nope, still no Kelly. Damn! Maybe tomorrow night but he really wanted to have a word with her. Finally giving up, Harry fell asleep and slept the night throughwithout a visit from his devil. He dreamed of her though. Sometimes he was chasing her and sometimes she was chasing him. Both were scary.

In the morning, he got up and followed Ron downstairs for breakfast. Hermione was already there and so was Ginny. She smiled at him and Harry reddened. "Oh, hello Ginny," he said.

"How are you Harry?" She asked.

"Oh, fine. Slept well, I think, um, and you?"  
"Fine. Thank you for asking."

"Oh, well, you're welcome." And Harry feeling decidedly uncomfortable with this conversation hurried down the table to get away from Ginny and concentrate on breakfast.

The Prefect and Professor McGonagall went down the table and handed out schedules. Harry looked at his and groaned. Double Potions with the Slytherins. He's have to endure Malfoy's jibes for two whole hours. He wasn't taking Divination anymore, that was a waste of time. He had transfiguration and herbology and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. He was a little scared as last year, they had been introduced to Fawkes and learned that they bite and have venom. It was quite scary and Dumbledore had shown up to show them how to get close to Fawkes without getting bit.

Ron came over and compared schedules. "It looks like we have Herbology with Ravenclaw and Potions with the Slytherins."

"Why do we always get the Slytherins?"

"Because it's tradition. They hate us, we hate them and Potions is the only class where we can duke it out."

"I think I'll stick something in Malfoy's potion."  
"What?"  
"I don't know, help me think of something."  
Harry ate his cornflakes and then looked up as something went fluttering past. It was Hedwig, and she had a letter.

"Who'd be writing to you now?" Asked Ron.

"I dunno." Harry opened it and saw it was from the Dursley's.

Dear Harry,

We've noticed you're all packed and not a thing left in your room. Here's your allowance, a total of 50 pence. That's what we owe you for the chores your've done. Don't come back and don't allow those 'people' to come with you. We won't be seeing you anymore.

Sincerely,

Vernon Dursley

Harry read it once through, then read it again. It filled him with anger and hatred. He tore up the letter and Ron gave him a look sympathy. "Sorry," he said.

'It's alright. It's what I should have expected from them. I'm glad I'm rid of them."  
Harry was feeling downhearted, feeling like he had nowhere to go and no place to turn to. Suddenly, he had an idea. What if when he graduated he stayed on and taught. Hogwarts was his home, more than any other place had been. He'd love to spend all his time here. He'd talk to Dumbledore and maybe some of the other Professors and find out what he thought. He didn't really know what his niche might be and it was getting on in the term. He had to find out soon.

As Harry was eating, he noticed the Slytherins come into the Great Hall. Malfoy was in conversation with Edward. He noticed that Edward was tall and had auburn hair and looked very sure of himself. He didn't know how he had gotten placed in Slytherin. He might be someone he wanted to watch out for. He looked nice enough, but looks could be misleading.

Some Ravenclaw girls came in, Cynthia with them and she went over to Edward and talked to him. Harry got the feeling they knew each other very well and wondered if they were going out. Malfoy looked at Cynthia with disdain and Cynthia did something that made Malfoy's eyes go wide. She carefully looked at him and made a motion with her hands. Malfoy must have felt something hit him, for he stepped back and looked frightened.

What had she done? What kind of magic was it? Were these students going to teach them? He definitely wanted to know.

Kelly came in with Lavendar and Parvati. She had her books and already had her schedule. She sat near him and they were talking about Divination. Harry snickered. He knew that most of that stuff was rubbish and made up and wasn't real magic at all.

"How do you know so much about Divination?" Asked Lavendar. "We never learned this from Professor Trelawney."

"I've been studying it ever since I was a little kid. What you have to remember is that it's not set in stone. It's all about Probability. It's kind of like math. If the numbers keep adding up, you've built yourself a statistical universe."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Random chance. Someone is playing dice with you."  
"Where did you learn that?"  
"Oh here and there. You could say I've been to lots of places ever since I was really little and learned many things from all kinds of different people."  
"Wow and you're so young."  
Kelly coughed. "Yeah. I guess so."  
Harry finished his cornflakes and petted Hedwig and sent her off. He left the table with Ron and they climbed the stairs. They had Charms under Professor Flitwick first and they didn't want to be late.

Throughout the day he kept thinking of what he had seen the exchange students do. He knew it was a form of magic he was unfamiliar with and wanted to learn more about it. He'd have to ask one of the students and with his current problem with Kelly, he'd have to ask someone other than her.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall cornered him and told him that now that was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, it was up to him to start tryouts and get his team together. The first match was against Ravenclaw in October. Harry started to worry. He wanted Ron on his team and he wanted to try out the exchange students. He didn't know if they knew much about Quidditch but he was going to try anyway. He decided he'd set tryouts for this weekend and he'd get the former team members to help him. Since Wood was gone, he needed a new Keeper and he was really hoping it would be Ron. He'd make a great team mate. But, since he was the Captain, he'd have to keep it fair and not show favouritism.

Harry went through his day, glad to be back at Hogwarts and glad to see some of his friends. He was eyeing people for Quidditch and picked out people who had played before. He told them of his plans for tryouts come the weekend and they got excited. He was glad, because he knew he needed help in picking out people.

At lunch, he ate with Ron and they pored over their new books. After lunch, they had care of Magical Creatures and Harry wasn't too sure of what they would see. He saw the exchange students and Kelly was picking at her food. He laughed and knew that if this kept up, she'd be losing weight.

After lunch, she followed him to Hagrid's hut and the other Gryffindors followed too. She came up to him and said, "Harry, I heard about the tryouts for the Quidditch team and I wanted you to consider me."  
Harry appeared to think about it. "I don't know if exchange students should be considered."

"Why not. I'm sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind."  
"I'll have to ask," he said.

"Fine, but keep me in mind."

They made it to Hagrid's hut and Hagrid appeared, ebullient as ever.  
"Got a surprise for ye," he said. "Come on around to the pumpkin patch. Thought you'd never study these fella's would ye now."

Harry and the other students went around to the pumpkin patch and Harry was surprised to see owls down around the pumpkins and generally fluttering about.

"What's this?" Shouted Malfoy. "Owls? Why? They're not magical."  
"Now, I wouldn' be thinkin' that Draco. Owls are very magical and mos' people don' know how they know to deliver messages."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry watched as Hagrid went in among the owls. He saw Hagrid pull out a packet of letters and the owls came to land on him.  
"Now, most birds can't read, but among magical creatures, they can. These owls can read and understand you and know to deliver your letters."

Harry saw Hedwig come forward and he had a sudden urge to call him to her. Hedwig took a letter and then came to Harry. Harry took the letter and saw it was from Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Hedwig." He said.

Hedwig gave a low hoot.

He tore open the letter and read that Dumbledore wanted to talk to him and had invited him up for tea. Harry was surprised at this until he realized it was his last year and Dumbledore might want to talk about Lord Voldemort. He knew it must be important and was anxious at the meeting.

Hagrid continued to lecture but Harry paid half a mind. He was petting Hedwig and watching the other students with their owl. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, though and it surprised him. Kelly didn't have an owl. She was petting the feathers of a black crow.

He took Hedwig and walked up to her. She smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

"Um, why don't you have an owl?"

"Oh, I use my power animal. Crows. I see lots of crows wherever I go. I use them as messengers. Kind of like Father Odin."

Harry knew little of Father Odin and to him, crows were a symbol of death. They surrounded people who brought death.

"You know, if you wanted, you could use Hedwig. I don't mind."

"No thanks, Harry. I prefer to use Gertrude. She's followed me around a lot. I love her and she's loyal."

"Gertrude? Why do you call her that?"  
"It's a witch's name. I decided to give her that."  
"Oh. I think Hagrid wants us to join the class."

Kelly looked around, surprised. "Oh, okay." She took Gertrude and put her on her shoulder and joined the class, Harry with her. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors watched her, eyeing the crow a little warily. Kelly seemed to take it in stride and didn't seem bothered. The other exchange student, Edmond Thor watched and had a smirk on his face. Harry wondered why. Edmond came up to Kelly and put his arm around her. They whispered something and both of them laughed. Harry felt anger rise in his throat and decided to ignore the two of them.

Hagrid was still in the middle of his lecture, moving amongst the students and pointing out the differences.

"Other birds can be used, for example, like Miss Long's crow, but mos' witches and wizards prefer owls."

Edmond Thor handled his owl with expertise and Harry watched as Kelly petted it. He didn't like watching the two of them together and if he could he'd put a stop to it. He knew she had something to do with the strange dreams he had and now she was flirting with someone else. Why had she come into his dreams? And what did she want now?

The class over, they walked back up to the castle. Hermione noticed and walked beside him. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry looked around. "Nothiing. Why?"

"You look mad."

"Nah, I'm not mad. Just preoccupied."  
"With what?"  
Harry looked around for help. Luckily Ron was there. "Don't be so nosy, Hermione. He doesn't have to tell you."

Hermione looked hurt and stalked off.

"You didn't have to be so mean," said Harry.

"Did you want to tell her about the succubus?"  
Harry appeared to think about it. "No, not really."  
"Alright then."  
"Come to think of it. She hasn't bothered me in quite a while."  
"Good, maybe she gave up."  
Harry appeared to think about that too. On one hand it was a good thing as now, he didn't have to make the choice. On the other hand, he had enjoyed what she did for him and he sort of missed it. But it wasn't as if he could tell anyone about that. He decided he would try to forget about it and see what, if anything, happened.

Everyone trooped inside for lunch and Harry dug in to chicken and mashed potatoes. Hermione sat next to him and so did Ron and Kelly sat opposite. She took a bite of the chicken and Harry noticed she really didn't seem to like it. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She mouthed it dully and swallowed and made a face. Harry chuckled. "Don't you like it?"

"Oh sure, better than my mother's. Yum Yum."

Hermione seemed to disapprove and Ron looked at her as if she were mental.

"Say," said Ron. "How come you were hangin' out with the Slytherins?"

Kelly smiled sarcastically and said, "I was making friends. Why?"  
"Oh no reason why, just curious. We are Gryffindors, after all."  
"I know. And you might remember, I am too."  
"Have you been to many places? I mean, say, Harry's House?"

Harry kicked him and Hermione looked shocked. "Ron!" She said. Kelly just laughed. "Where does he live?"

Harry did a double take. "Oh," he said. "With muggles."  
"Oh,sorry," she said.

They finished their lunch and Kelly said "Bye," and Harry stopped her. "Where you going?"

"I have a special meeting with the other exchange students. Why?"  
"Oh, it's just I thought you were going to class with us."

"Not today, Harry. Don't worry, I'll catch up."  
Harry and Hermione and Ron left and Kelly went to the office behind the Great Hall. There, she met the other exchange students and Dumbledore. Also present were a red-haired man and petite woman.

"This is most irregular," said Dumbledore.

"Believe me," said the small woman. "We thought so too. But Kelly thinks it will work out. We've had one instance where something like this has happened and it was pretty catastrophic, but this is probably worse."

"They have to save Harry, I know that," said Dumbledore. "But he is destined to win. Lord Voldemort cannot possibly come through this."  
"This is more than just Lord Voldemort," said the red haired man. "This affects quite a few time lines. Harry is the quinntesential hero and affects the outcome in a number of skirmishes. Kelly is magical and a pretty decent mathematician and there's more to her than even we know."

Dumbledore looked at her. "I can see that. And I know these three come from other universes, other stories if you will but where does she come from."  
"Hold on to your hat, Dumbledore, she's not from a story."  
Rand winked at Kelly and Pug smiled at her. She frowned, looking depressed and Nnayeve put her arm around her.

"If you're not from a story and you're from the real world," said Dumbledore, "how is it you can do magic?"

"I'm on a quest. I got a memory that was erased when I was little. I had feathers, sir and I don't know where they are. They were pearly white. And I've had memories of angels and phoenixes. I don't know what I am but I know I'm a magical creature. I belong in the stories, not the real world."

"Not to mention, sir," said the petitie woman, "she's gone through all manner of abuse because of those feathers. People have treated this poor creature with severe abuse and we're trying to undo it. But all those memories are locked away and they are hard to find."

"I'm sorry," said Dumbledore. "But what manner of magical creature are you?"  
"Sir, I'm sorry and I know you won't believe me, but I think I'm a Phoenix."

Dumbledore seemed shocked. The man with the red hair just smiled and the petite woman said, "That's why we're here."

Dumbledore paced. "Well, if she is a Phoenix, she belongs at Hogwarts, not in the real world."

"Actually," said the man with the red hair, "She belongs everywhere because despite all of our searches, we can only find one Phoenix and we think that's her."

"One Phoenix?" Asked Dumbledore.

"That's what we've found so far."  
"Then she needs to stay here with us."  
Rand stepped forward. "She belongs with all of us, sir."  
Kelly stepped forward. "All I know is that my feathers were stolen. I don't know how Harry got a feather and I'm scared to think I may be looped. He seems to know me. But I have to find my feathers and prove to people I am a Phoenix. Most people think they're birds but that's not true. They have to take their ashes back to Heliopolis. I know that's me. Once I get reborn, that will be my quest."  
"Where did you learn this?" Asked Dumbledore.

"We did a lot of research and we can't quite pin her down in time."  
Pug spoke up. "And she can transifigure to an animal, I've taught her. And I do think she's looped in lots of places and I know she gives birth to herself."

"How?"  
Kelly reddened. "Genital cuff."  
Dumbledore did a double take. Pug, Nnayeve and Rand laughed. The red haired man and the petitie woman smiled.

"What's, if you'll pardon me, is the genital cuff."  
"My testicles grew back," said Kelly deadpan. "They're on the inside and I sort of felt them."

Nnyaeve burst out laughing and Dumbledore seemed embarrassed. "Oh. Then you might be a Phoenix."

"So far, all evidence points to that," said Kelly.

"Professor Dumbledore," said the petite woman, "I know that learning that you are fiction may be hard. I found it hard too, even though sometimes it is fun. What the Circle of Ourobouros wants if for Kelly to finish out the year and bring Harry into the Time Corps."

Dumbledore appeared to think about it. "What exactly is the Time Corps?"

"I'll let Private Bronson explain."

Dumbledore looked at him. "You're only a private?"  
The red haired man smiled. "Sometimes," he said. "Most of the time, I'm the Senior of the Howard Families."  
"And what are they?"  
"People with long lives."  
"Oh," said Dumbledore. "And how old are you."  
"Oh, about a couple of millennia."  
Dumbledore blinked. "My word!"

"We could do the same for you," said Private Bronson. "We call it rejuvenation."

"I'll think about it," said Dumbledore. "And while you're offering me your hospitality, I'd like to offer you Hogwarts. Would you care to stay and see how we conduct things?"  
"I think we'd like that," said the petite woman. "What do you say, Theodore?"  
The red haired man spoke up. "Up to you Hilda."  
"We'll stay," she said.

Rand spoke up. "I think the rest of us should get to class. Alright?"  
"Sure," said Private Bronson.

"Of course," said Dumbledore. "And Kelly, I hope things work out for you."

"Thank you sir. I hope so too. And I am enjoying Hogwarts."

The four exchange students left and Professor Dumbledore conducted a tour of Hogwarts for the two visitors.

Kelly went to Herbology and made it to class halfway through. She took a position next to Hermione and tried to look interested in the plant they were studying.

"Oh, Miss Long. Good. Take a seat," said Professor Sprout.

They were studying venomous tentacula.

Kelly looked at it and felt squeamish. It looked a little like a tarantula.

They learned the care and feeding of the plant and learned what they were good for. They had to prune theirs and do it carefully or they would get bit.

Afterwards, they had Charms under Professor Flitwick and Kelly went on her way. Harry caught up to her and stopped her on the grounds. "So," he said. "How'd the meeting go?"  
Kelly looked down and looked sad and Harry felt bad. "Okay," she said. "Sometime we'll teach you stuff you haven't learned yet."

"Great," he said.

Kelly picked up speed and Harry felt he was being left behind. "See ya' Harry," she said and ran off.

Harry just stopped slack-jawed and hurt. He went on to Charms and noticed she was already seated. He didn't know what he had done to hurt her and wanted to find a way to fix it. On the other hand, this could be for the best. He hadn't been bothered since he came to Hogwarts. Still, he liked her at least a little bit and didn't want her mad at him. He decided he'd make an effort to be more friendly. Maybe then she'd give up her secrets.


End file.
